


When Things Go Wrong...

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Response to a fic challange, I won’t spoil it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

When Things Go Wrong

Daniel Jackson stepped into the gate room with a feeling of great euphoria. Nothing could go wrong. 

A couple of days ago he had received news of an ancient burial site containing pottery and scripts from the Babylonian ages. He, along with Jack and Sg-3, were going to check out the site. Although Jack said he wouldn't be doing much but sitting around and getting into Daniel's way, he would still be participating as the cook's helper. 

Daniel could barely contain his laughter when General Hammond slapped Jack on the back and told him to make the best of it. 

Speaking of the devil, Jack, supporting his usual military fatigues and estranged sunglasses, paraded into the gate room, complete with a pompous chef's hat, tucked haphazardly under his arm. Daniel grinned in his direction and watched as the gate opened in a backwash of spectacular spray. 

"Daniel!" Jack called out to his, little-more-than-less strange friend. "Where the hell are you? You promised to help me with the dishes tonight!" desperation now tinged his voice and he swore under his breath. "Jackson! I'm your commanding office, get your butt down here and help!" 

During the couple of days they had been on this planet, Daniel had been really scarce. If he wasn't at the dig he was stocking up on tons of coffee in the mess tent. He had managed to grab him on his daily rounds and force him into promising to help him to do the dishes. With a growl Jack sauntered towards the caves. 

"Jackson!" Daniel heard him, but as usual didn't notice. He was enthralled in finding what was behind the giant wall that looked as if it was placed there only weeks before. He took his brush and swept the dust from the gigantic hinges. Daniel was sure that the few scripts they had found were not all of it. A bigger find was just waiting to be discovered. 

"Daniel?" Panic tinged the voice and Daniel spared a look back. The voice seemed so desperate and he was getting a headache whenever Jack yelled. The cave made the acoustics impossible to handle. 

"Jeez! I'm over here! Don't get your apron tied up in knots!" 

The cave rumbled back and the ground began to shake. Dust flew from the ceiling and Daniel backed up, into Jack. The rumbling became more ominous and Daniel shook. The door creaked and opened. Tiny spiderweb cracks appeared to pierce the thick walls and Daniel took Jack's arm and more or less shoved him into the room. The door crashed close and the ceiling caved in, bathing the room in darkness. 

"Jack?" Daniel's forced voice seemed to echo around the room, indicating it's largeness and Jack turned to his direction. A flare of a match made him blink and Jack re-focused on the dust covered, pale figure of Daniel Jackson. The weak light filtered throughout the air and Daniel had to contain himself from gasping, still Jack could hear the sharp intake of breath. The entire room was made of solid gold. Hieroglyphics lined the silent walls and unimaginable riches lay wall to wall. Daniel touched the ancient writings and squinted. 

"It says, _I can see the light, my eyes are closing, I feel what little strength fading. Please Hurry my Love._ " 

Daniel cleared his throat and moved to the next bunch of carvings " _My love for you is a never ending dream, when my lord took me away I prayed and I prayed that you would come, please hurry._ Basically it kept on going on in this fashion. Saying something about lost loves and finding each other." 

The flickering light shone upon his face. Jack could see his eyes water up. He decided to leave the man with his grief and turned to the darkened spot by the other end of the door. After leaving the light he listened to the continuing drip of water and stepped towards the direction. Suddenly he yelled a loud explicit and tripped. Daniel, hearing this, ran to where Jack had gone, and with a laugh helped Jack to his feet. He had tripped over some sort of gold object. When Daniel raised his match it burned out, touching his fingers with a slight hisc. The room was yet again plunged into darkness. Daniel struck another match and held it high. 

Jack's eyes re-adjusted to the light and he took a step backwards. There, in the light of the match was a sarcophagus. 

Daniel, still in shock was staring at it. Jack stepped up to it and as he did Daniel woke from his sudden haze and lit a torch. Suddenly torches; spread eagled around the room flared up, light retreated to the farthest corner and all that was left of darkness was the small place where they stood now. The effect was spectacular. 

Daniel stepped up to the sarcophagus and not being able to decipher the ancient script that has been somehow erased, touched the bright red gem at the top of the coffin. Daniel stepped back as the coffin glowed with an unearthly fire and opened, revealing it's lone occupant. 

Sha're. 

Icily beautiful as always she opened her eyes, unlike any human reaction on earth her eyes flared with a deep intensity. Daniel swallowed and reached towards his wife. Before he could make another move Sha're flung her arm up, exposing the jewel-incrusted device. Jack had barely enough time to yell a warning before the device flared, knocking Daniel back into the far wall. He slumped over, unconscious. She turned to him, slowly, methodically. 

" _Tau'ri Kree_!" The blast of energy seared through his body, electrifying his senses. Closing his eyes he saw a blurry Sha is bend over her crumpled husband. 

"Uhg." Daniel groaned. His eyes wouldn't open on their own accord and he moved his heavy arm upwards, trying to feel anything of use to lever himself upwards. The roof ended mere inches from his head. His once heavy eyes snapped open and he yelled. "Get me outta here!" He could now feel pain, numbing and spreading across his chest. He felt so tired. Daniel could feel the warm feeling of strange euphoria that made his way up his body. It seemed to snake upwards until it his mind, then the world became silent once more. 

The sarcophagus slid open, it's heavy stone cover sliding away and revealing a sweat covered grime-coated Daniel. Jack slapped his cheek trying to wake the younger man. With a gasp the man swung upwards his hands slapping away Jack's and throwing himself off balance. As Daniel toppled over in a vain attempt to release himself from whomever was holding him, Jack grabbed him and held him upright until Daniel was able to open his eyes and control his breathing. 

"Ja'k?" Daniel's voice croaked. "Jack?" he cleared his voice. 

"I'm here, how do ya feel?" 

"Like crap," Daniel replied, holding his head. Jack looked over the man critically and decided it was okay to let him go. The blast which had had more of an energy blast then the one that had hit him, broke a couple of his ribs and by the ominous breathing when Jack had awoken, probably busted one of his lungs. 

Jack had been able to tie Sha're up after finding her asleep with Daniel after waking up. Now she was struggling uselessly against the tight bonds Jack had bestowed upon her as a 'gift.' Daniel had regained enough strength to stand and made his way to his wife. Realizing the situation he nodded his thanks to Jack and proceeded take off Sha're's gag. 

" _Aphophis hear me my lord!_ " She yelled, " _Achemad kret_!" 

Jack looked at Daniel questioningly. 

"She said, I have suffered enough," Daniel explained. Using hushed tones he spoke to her in the Abadonyn language he had learned so far ago. Sha're, _or Ammonet_ Jack thought darkly, seemed to calm down. She explained in an increasingly high pitched description what had happened. Daniel tried to translate it all but gave up after Jack had fallen asleep. Then, quietly in Abadonyn, he asked, " _Is there another way out_?" 

Sha're nodded and turned towards a large door, nearly invisible against the gold incrusted walls. Daniel nodded, and with an apologetic face put the gag back into Sha're's mouth. Any more loud noises could bring the walls crashing down. He hunkered by Jack and gently shook him. 

"Com' on Jack, wake up." 

"Nah, don't wanna." Jack turned to his side and put his thumb into his mouth. Daniel burst out into laughter and Jack, startled, woke up. Realizing he still had his thumb in his mouth, he quickly took it out and turned red. Daniel, seeing he wasn't making the situation better, pointed towards the door, not trusting his voice to speak. Jack nodded, still red, and helped gather Sha're up and left their 'prison.' 

They approached the camp, flurry of activity assaulted their ears and they set Sha're down. Jack looked and Daniel and Daniel looked right back. They approached the camps with caution and realized that they were forming search parties for the 'missing' members of the camp. 

Jack, seeing that their immediate presence wasn't being much help, yelled, "Stop! We're here now sit down for crying out loud!" 

The slack features of the soon-to-be rescuers broke into grins and Some looked even ready to hug him Jack backed away uneasily. 

"Me and Danny have to go somewhere," he gestured vaguely to Daniel and Sha're. "We'll need a remote transmitter." 

The CO handed him what he wanted and Jack left, leaving relief and happiness spreading throughout the camp. 

The wormhole gushed opened and Garawyn looked towards the skies with shadows in her eyes. Although the Asgard were always with them, every time the giant circle splashed open, she felt worry. The Etins had came before, what was stopping them from coming again? She held her breath and walked towards the great circle. 

Three humanoids were thrown out. One stayed on its feet. 

Jack, of the Tau'ri or Earth had come back. She stepped towards him in a friendly fashion but slowed slightly when she saw the fire in the woman's eyes. Daniel had once told her of his wife, enslaved by the... what was the word? Ah yes, goa'uld. This must be her. Before she could shout a greeting Thor's hammer lit up, washed over Jack, then Daniel and finally touching Sha're. The sound volume increased and Sha're screamed. Daniel grabbed her, wrapped his arms around her and they disappeared, much like Jack and Teal'c had about a year or so ago. Jack, seeing them disappear, nodded in satisfaction and took her arm. 

"I have a lot to explain," he said. "Let's go see if we can go find the two of them." 

Daniel opened his eyes and jerked upwards as the cool air from the underground hit his lungs. Sha're, still unconscious beneath him, started to stir. Daniel, seeing there was no time for pleasantries, hauled her to her feet, grabbing her slender waist and started in one direction. Thor magically appeared in front of him. Daniel looked up towards the massive man, ever so present in Earth's mythology. The recorded message repeated it's message and Daniel moved away. 

The next room was a massive hallway. Jack had described it after leaving the hellhole so long ago. He placed Sha're on a bench until she could awaken fully. 

Unmistakably, this cavern reminded him of the legends of the maze of the Minitor in Greek mythology. At this point he felt like Theseus. Exploring the caves as far as he dared, he noticed scuff marks leading into a certain direction. He looked towards the now fully awake Sha're, and realizing this was his best course of action, went back to Sha're. Speaking to her in Abadyonian again, he helped her up, not telling her what was waiting at the end. He hoped that he was doing the right thing. 

Jack approached the cave with a sense of weariness. He didn't know what to find. After the incident with Unas, who knew how many 'first ones' there were. He left Garawyn at the mouth and entered the cave. Supporting a borrowed sword he tapped on walls until he found an open door. Beyond the door he heard voices. 

"Com' on Sha're, were almost there, just a little further." Jack peered into the crack and saw Daniel enter the hammer, emerging unscathed. 

Sha're held back, but the prospect of freedom seemed more appealing then the dank dungeon. She stepped towards Daniel, hesitated, and walked into the hammer. Red electricity emitted from the sides and Sha're screamed. Her voice pitched and Daniel re-entered the hammer, holding her close. Kinetic energy sparked between them and finally the shriveled up goa'uld climbed from her mouth and lay on the floor, dying. Sha're slumped in Daniel's arms and he went down with her, exhausted. Jack shoved the heavy door open and ran to the two. 

Daniel was blearily blinking at his wife, and trying to regain some sort of balance. He shifted and placed two fingers at his wife's neck. Her pulse was weak and her face was contorted with pain. 

Daniel looked towards Jack, and with a sentence that sounded more like an outtake of breath announce, "We've got to get her home. Jack nodded, picked up Sha're and gave Daniel a hand. They left the chamber that had took so much and left them with bittersweet memories. 

The wormhole blossomed out in front of General Hammond. He looked towards the operator and with a nod the accepted code was verified and the iris opened with a metal shriek. Two disheveled figures, holding a third stepped onto the ramp and the wormhole disengaged. 

Jack O'Neill supporting a woman and a barely standing Daniel walked towards him, fatigue written across his slight features. The general heard Simmon's announcement for a medical team and soon after Dr. Fraiser entered the room. She deposited Sha're on a gurney and took Daniel by the hand and steered him towards the infirmary, protesting that he was fine all the way. When the gate room was void of anybody but the SF team, General Hammond turned to The Colonel and demanded an explanation. 

"What do mean you can't help her?" 

Daniel lurched off the side of the bed. Jack, catching him when he was about to topple over the side of the bed. 

"I'm sorry Daniel, the energy blast that removed the goa'uld from her body weakened her too much. Unless she responds to something fast she will die." Janet stressed the last word. Daniel shut his eyes and got up. 

"Get down! Do you want to exhaust yourself further?" Daniel looked at her, a mix of emotions flittering across his waxen features. 

"I want to spend some time with my wife, if she doesn't have the will to live, at least I should be there when she takes her last breath." Daniel's face hardened and he staggered over to an enclosed area, where they were keeping Sha're. 

Jack stopped the doctor from protesting further and drew the curtains. 

Daniel didn't even look up. Daniel leaned over his wife. The respirator forcing air into her lungs and her beautiful face obscured by the cumbersome oxygen mask. He sat there staring at her lovely face, he thought of all the happiness he had been subject to as her life as a human. He vowed revenge on the man who turned his wife; Aphophis. Raising his hand he stroked her forehead and whispered songs he had once learned from her. Sha're's breathing faltered and then completely stopped, the monitor over her head emitting a long beep, indicating heart failure. With a quaking hand he shut the screen off and let the sobs overtake him.   


* * *

>   
> © April 29, 1999 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa’uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

  


* * *

  



End file.
